phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Sherman
:Due to it being his birth name, "Sherman" will be used in this article to refer to him and not his stage name (Swampy). Sherman, better known by his stage name "Swampy," is a librarian and former drummer of the 90s hair band Love Händel. Sherman was a part of the band for as long as is known, though infighting and other complications lead to the band sizzling out and going their separate ways. The band would reunite a decade later to celebrate a wedding anniversary between Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher. Sherman first known event in life was being a member of the band during the 1990s alongside Danny and Bobbi Fabulous. Sherman donned the pseudonym "Swampy" and played as the band's drummer. met generally critical acclaim - their song, "Snuck Your Way Into My Heart," was a huge success, topping the charts for eleven consecutive minutes. After the hit song, the band began to sizzle out of the spotlight. Sherman and began to perform at smaller and smaller venues and began to in fight. Sherman especially had heated hatred with Fabulous, who generally was his opposite and hated his slovenly behavior. The fan base continued to dwindle and the band decided to break up. They performed a farewell concert, in which they spotlighted Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher, who eventually would wed on June 15. Afterward, the band broke up and went their separate ways. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Life after the breakup After the band went their separate ways, Sherman either began working at or stumbled upon a metronome factory. He fell asleep and awoke seemingly "losing" his sense of rhythm. Afterward, Sherman began to work at the Tri-State Area Library, seeing the change as conformable, enjoying the 1980s era carpeting, the access to literature, and the kind elderly ladies he worked aside. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Reunion concert After working at the library for over a decade, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, the sons of the couple spotlighted at the farewell concert, approached him wondering if he was the "Swampy" of the band. Sherman informed them of his detachment with the band anymore and they asked if would join the band in a reunion concert for their parent's wedding anniversary. Sherman told them of his rhythm issues, though Phineas was disbelieving due to his rhythmic beating of books, and attempted to convince him otherwise through song. Sherman, throughout it, continued to deny his abilities with rhythm, though eventually came to realization and accepted to join back for the reunion concert. When the band reunited at the boys' garage, Sherman was the only one to refuse to wear the old outfit again. While they were waiting for Linda Flynn to return to the house and begin, Sherman began eating a slice of cake that had been thrown out. Danny pointed this out in shock, Sherman arguing you couldn't "let good cake go to waste." Fabulous made a comment after this that insulted Sherman, and they began to argue. Danny was going to leave and break up the band again, but the roar of the crowd made want to continue. The band started the performance as Linda arrived. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Later career .]] Sherman and the rest of were eventually either back together or simply offered to perform for Heinz Doofenshmirtz's flashback. Doofenshmirtz explained that he got them all to perform because he "knew people." His actual connections are unknown. ("Thaddeus and Thor") 's performance in "Thaddeus and Thor" may or may not actually take place in the time of the episode. The band was featured in Doofenshmirtz's flashback, so the actual circumstances of their appearance in it is ambiguous. The way they appear is set in the past and in Gimmelschtump, but their appearance makes it take place after the reunion concert. Swampy and the band later performed at the Tri-State Area Unification Day Parade in Danville, singing the holiday's theme song. ("Hip Hip Parade") Personality and traits Sherman has shown signs of professionalism and sophistication. His career as a librarian and his stated enjoyment of access to "all the books he can read" shows that he takes interest in literature and therefore has a sense of refinement. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Despite this, however, Sherman has as well displayed several signs of slovenliness. During practice for the reunion concert, he ate a piece of cake that had been thrown out, giving the excuse "You can't let good cake go to waste." Since 's breakup, he has gained a "beer belly" and generally seems somewhat pudgy than his more youthful days. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Other than the displays of sloveliness, Sherman as well has showed signs of being rather layed back and lazy. Sherman's current attire best demonstrates this - his sleeves are rolled up, his tie is loose, and he appears to wear a suit without a jacket. This behavior and his slovenly attitude leads him to have constant bickering with his band member, Bobbi Fabulous. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Sherman appears to take great enthusiasm in his drumming capabilities. When he was younger, while performing, he was always seen smiling and being very excited. When he seemingly lost his sense of rhythm, he tried to cope by taking on a new career as a librarian, convincing himself it had enough perks and he didn't need to be famous. When he reestablished his sense of skill, he was once again vibrant and performed happily in both the reunion concert and the performance for Doofenshmirtz's flashback. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Thaddeus and Thor") Relationships Danny Sherman appears to have less of a heated relationship with Danny then other band member Fabulous. While preparing for the reunion concert, Danny pointed out Sherman eating a thrown out piece of cake and Sherman began to argue that you could let it be wasted. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Bobbi Fabulous Sherman seemed to have a very heated and bitter relationship with Fabulous, the band's bass player. Fabulous found Sherman's slovenly and abrupt behavior to be a damper in the band's appearance and has been shown insulting him over the nature and of his slight weight issue. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Sherman has been shown to rebuttal with the same kind of attitude insults his clean, composite, and tasteful attitude by calling him "Mr. Tease and Curl." Despite this however, they still appear to be in mutual friendship, as while they perform they seem to enjoy working alongside each other. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Thaddeus and Thor") Phineas and Ferb Phineas and Ferb showed persistence in getting Sherman to recognize his rhythmic skills in order to get him to reunite with to perform for their parent's wedding anniversary. Sherman is likely to be very grateful to them as they helped him reattach with his musical abilities. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Background Information .]] *Sherman is based off of Phineas and Ferb co-creator Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. His design is a parody of Marsh's, while his nickname "Swampy" is based off that of Marsh's own nickname. The point of spoofing Marsh, as well as other co-creator and executive producer Dan Povenmire and writer Bobby Gaylor, in the form of members was to humorously mention the fact that all three of them were themselves members of bands throughout the years.http://newsarama.com/tv/080731-AniShorts-Phin-Ferb.html *"Swampy" first appeared in the Season 1 episode "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together." He and the rest of would later appear in the Season 2 episode "Thaddeus and Thor" to perform the song Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart in Heinz Doofenshmirtz's flashback. *Sherman's voice is performed by Steve Zahn, an American actor and comedian who has performed in prime time shows such as Monk and Friends and films such as Rescue Dawn and Chicken Little. * Ain't Got Rhythm, a song performed in the show by Sherman, was nominated for an Emmy for songwriting in 2008. However, it (and the as well nominated Theme Song) did not win. *He is the one from who seems to have changed the most since the 90's, the differences being that his hair got shorter and began graying, he got a goatie, and he put on some weight. *The only difference between his normal clothes and his performing clothes is that he has a piercing when he performs. Appearances * "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" * "Thaddeus and Thor" * "Hip Hip Parade" * "Just Passing Through" Category:Characters Category:Love Händel Category:Adults Category:Bands